The present invention relates to managing event resolution in an information technology (IT) system, and more particularly to optimally routing an event to one of multiple event resolution vendors.
Traditional event resolution systems include manual activities to resolve a problem that occurred in an information technology (IT) system. Current event resolution techniques employ an expert system between an event management system and an incident problem change system, where the expert system automates some of the activities that were previously performed manually. If the expert system resolves the problem, then no ticket is created in the incident problem change system, but if the expert system cannot resolve the problem, then a ticket is created and manual activities attempt to resolve the problem. Multiple independent software vendors (ISVs) are providing a range of management services in the management-as-a-service arena, including event resolution. Event resolution may be provided by a single service or multiple services belonging to different ISVs. Known techniques for event resolution either utilize the single service or non-optimally select from among the multiple services.